Winter Wrap Up (piosenka)
thumb|310pxWinter Wrap Up to piosenka śpiewana przez wszystkie kucyki z Ponyville. Słyszymy ją w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" pierwszego sezonu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. W dalszej części odcinka jest grana instrumentalna wersja tego utworu, w momencie gdy Twilight dowodzi całą akcją sprzątania po zimie. Tekst (wersja polska) Dash : Miesiące pełne chłodu i ferii słodkie dni. Pie : Kominka żar, wełniany szal, gdy pukał mróz do drzwi. Applejack : Marznie każdy krzak i zapasów brak, no a bez nich ani rusz. Rarity : Choć buty te wciąż grzeją mnie, lecz z mody wyszły już. Sparkle : Powitać wiosnę pragnę dziś : I każdy nowy liść. : Do widzenia srogiej zimie rzec : I zdmuchnąć śniegu kiść. : To co kucyki robić chcę, : Poznać ich prawdziwy świat. : Lecz jak uczynić to bez czarów? : Naprawdę nie wiem jak! Chór : Mija zima, mija zima! : Choć miło, że, była wśród nas : Mija zima, mija zima! Applejack : Powitajmy wiosny czas?! Dash : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Gna z południa ptaków sznur, : Pegazie porządek zrób. : Rozpędzaj bure stada chmur, : By słońce wyszło znów. : Potężny oddech złap : Dmuchaj co sił! Chór : A do koła cały świat, : Zakwitnie w parę chwil! : Mija zima, mija zima! : Choć miło, że była wśród nas. : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! Twinkle* : Choć zwierzęta budzą się, : Jak otulone mgłą. Fluttershy : To delikatnie głaszczmy je, : Bo jeszcze prawie śpią. Minuette* : Pomóżmy im posprzątać dom, : I odnaleźć rytm. : Wracają ptaki z ciepłych stron, Chór : Żeby śpiewać nam co świt! : Mija zima, mija zima! : Choć miło, że była wśród nas. : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! Applejack : Posprzątać ziemię pora też, : Nasiona już tu są. : By kiedy ją zrosi deszcz, : Nowy dała plon. : Marchew, seler, rzodkiew i bób, : Kwiaty co mają styl. : By opłacił się nasz trud, Chór : Pracujmy ile sił! : Mija zima, mija zima! : Choć miło, że była wśród nas. : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! Sparkle : Już teraz wiem kim każdy jest, : Na czym się dobrze zna. : Swe miejsce muszę znaleźć też : I pomóc w czym się da. : Czy radę dam bez moich czarów, : Ale tak bardzo chcę. : I pragnę od dziś właśnie tu, : Znaleźć miejsce swe! : Znaleźć miejsce swe! Chór : Mija zima, mija zima! : Choć miło, że była wśród nas. : Mija zima, mija zima! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Mija zima, mija zima! Sparkle : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! : Powitajmy wiosny czas! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Dash ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Pie ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play :Applejack ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :Sparkle ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::How can I help? I'm new, you see ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash ::–is here! :Chór ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins ::And clearing all the gloomy skies ::To let the sunshine in ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow :[Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie] ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice :Rarity ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below :Fluttershy ::We welcome back the southern birds :[Fluttershy and Rarity] ::So their families can grow! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack ::No easy task to clear the ground ::Plant our tiny seeds ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks ::Colorful flowers too ::We must work so very hard :[Applejack, Cherry Berry i Golden Harvest] ::It's just so much to do! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Chór ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face ::How will I do without my magic ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Inne informacje *W polskiej wersji, podczas śpiewania partii o rozbudzaniu zwierząt ze snu zimowego, pojawiają się dwa nieznane głosy. W tekście założono, że należą one do kucyków Twinkle i Minuette, ponieważ to one pojawiają się wtedy na ekranie. de:Winter-Ade-Tag en:Winter Wrap Up (song) es:Envolviendo el Invierno it:Winter Wrap Up ja:Winter Wrap Up (song) no:Pakk bort vinteren sv:Ut med vintern Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 sezonu